


daybreak's silver song

by Walker_August



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Love, Morning Kisses, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walker_August/pseuds/Walker_August
Summary: Javier contemplates love in the early morning light
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	daybreak's silver song

Javier doesn’t spend a lot of time in his apartment.

Certainly he doesn’t spend much time in his bed, barely sleeping for more than a handful of hours every night before he’s awake and at work again. Of course it’s been warmed by women, those he’s adored for a fleeting moment in time, but still it’s often felt like a solitary place and so usually as soon as he’s awake, he is up and out of there.

Today when he wakes though, things are different.

He doesn’t need to work for once, advised to take a rare day to rest his aching muscles and increasingly stiff joints. It’s early of course, sun barely risen and hidden behind a flurry of grey clouds that threaten a downpour, and usually even on a day off he’d be padding out to the kitchen and cursing the cold floor so he could make a pot of coffee. But not today. He doesn’t want to move, even though he’s mostly awake he wants to stay in the warm cocoon of bedsheets and pillows and be here. Close to you.

It’s the first day in weeks that you’re here and he doesn’t have to leave you alone in his bed, leave you to wake up cold and lonely, wanting. And even if the feeling is unusual to him, he wants for once to be the first thing you see when you wake up. He has never felt this way about waking up with someone before, the strong jolt of his heart at the thought of a moment so entirely intimate.

He turns on to his side, facing you as you continue to sleep peacefully. God, he’s taken aback by you – by the way you look so content, so comfortable in his bed, in his life. The dewy morning light beginning to peek through the window washes you in a cool glow that makes you look almost holy. The most perfect picture in the world to him. Javier can’t help but reach out, hand gently skimming up your arm where you’re practically reaching for him in your sleep. Up, up and over your smooth skin, so reverent with you like you are the most precious thing. And you are, to him.

Where there is darkness in the world, you are his light – his brightest shining star. The one that guides him through the fog and in to a safe place - a glowing, serene meadow more beautiful than he has ever known. Your good nature, your kind soul, like a kiss of life in the moments he doesn’t think he can go on. Where he is stained with guilt and pain, you are always somehow there to remind him he is more than that, he is so much more than he believes himself to be.

Javier’s eyes are wet with the thought of that, of how even through his doubt you have built a foundation in him. Something strong, almost unbreakable, in the way you love him and want him to feel your love. That your own soft, careful hands have made this unshakable home within him, at the same time rebuilt a part of him he thought he would never have again. He owes so much to you, more than he can ever give back. Javier doesn’t know if he’ll ever find the right words to tell you how much your presence has changed him.

His fingers reach your neck, move up to caress your jaw and cup your cheek with the lightest touch. When you stir, the honey-sweet sigh you let out brushes against his wrist, makes his skin tingle. You lean in to his touch and nuzzle against his hand, somewhere between asleep and awake, he smiles at the gesture of barely conscious affection as you reach up to place a hand over his.

Leaning down, Javier places a tender kiss to your other cheek, then one barely brushed against your lips. You mumble quietly and let go of his hand, a pleasant little sound leaving you when he does it again. Vaguely he’s aware of the tap tap tap of rain against the window, the heavens finally opening to welcome a new day, but his focus is on your and the way you whine the tiniest “no” as he starts to move away from you.

How can he not oblige his angels desires?

The bright curve of a smile plays on your lips as he slowly presses his light kiss to them again, then each cheek, your chin, your forehead, your temples and finally the tip of your nose. You’re awake now, still groggy, but he can feel your hand smoothing up his back slowly even if your eyes remain closed.

“Mhmm. One more, please” you whisper, hand resting at the back of his neck and fingers softly playing with his hair as you push him back down gently, blindly catching his lips with yours. More this time, not a brush of lips but the intense press of them. Still intimate, still adoring, but more. All the emotion and care he has is breathed in to you and it makes your heart flutter.

“Good morning” he finally murmurs, soulful, when you eventually part and you slowly open your eyes to him, “There you are”.

“Morning” you smile back, gorgeous. “This is definitely my favourite way to wake up” you add, turning on to your side to look at the clock on the bedside table. It’s early, but he’s here and he’s moving closer to cuddle in to you, his body curving around yours.

“Yeah? I’ll have to make sure it happens more often. I like it too” Javier promises, kissing your shoulder and putting an arm around you to pull you close, then pulling the sheets up over your bodies.

In a moment of silence you both watch the trickle of raindrops race down the window, the calming drip of them. You lace your fingers with his, laying your head back down on the pillow and you can tell by the warm breath of the back of your neck that he does the same.

It’s moments like these that you know something in him is shifting, some of the desperate, melancholy energy being replaced slowly – drop by drop – by something new, quieter. It’s all you could ever want for him, the man who cares so much, to finally feel cared for enough to be at ease. Seeing those changes in him, it fulfils you.

“It’s the perfect day to stay in bed, don’t you think?” you ask, wondering silently if Javier is still aching to get up – to do anything with his time, often so guilty at the thought of staying still.

But he doesn’t answer, there’s nothing but his steady breathing, the rise and fall of his chest against you. When you turn your head his eyes are closed, he looks tranquil having quickly fallen back to sleep against you. Laughing quietly, you settle down against the pillow, letting your own eyes drift closed again.

Later you’ll be the one to wake him with your loving touch and a thousand sweet kisses but for now you let your gentle, tired man dream of brilliant starlight and an impossible angel who carries his heart and protects it with their delicate love.


End file.
